The present invention relates to a device for rapidly and safely assembling, under pre-locking and locking conditions, a pair of floating box caissons, even under extremely difficult conditions such as a strong current.
A device according to this invention is characterized essentially in that it comprises, on the surfaces of the caissons to be assembled, on the one hand pre-locking means disposed preferably at the corners of the caissons and comprising on one caisson a bolt-type male system and on the other caisson a hook-type female system. This pre-locking means is capable of automatically pre-locking, with a substantial degree of play, the caissons to be assembled. On the other hand the device includes positive locking means, disposed preferably in the central portions of the caissons, for completely locking the two caissons together.
According to a feature characterizing this invention the pre-locking means comprise for the female system a casing provided in its inner portion with a pre-locking hook and a control mechanism, and for the male system a lock bolt provided with a central bore adapted to be engaged by the hook when the caissons to be assembled are brought toward each other.
According to another feature characterizing this invention the pre-locking hook is locked in the hole of the corresponding bolt through the medium of a movable stop member.
According to a still further feature characterizing this invention the lock means proper comprise on one caisson a number of bolts adapted to pivot about pins and projecting from the caisson surface, such bolts being inter-connected in pairs by means of springs urging the bolts towards each other, the end of the opposite caisson being provided with apertures registering with the bolts of the first caisson, whereby, when the caissons are moved towards each other, the bolts of one caisson penetrate into the apertures of the other caisson. In addition, movable lock beams responsive to a control screw are mounted in the caisson provided with the apertures and register with the latter in order to lock each bolt in the caisson in a locking position.